Porziore Porto
by InuyashaParodyPuppy
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome in a mental institute...whats not to love? :P...anywho the real summary is inside.


Okay, my friend told me to do a romance but I don't really like to write sap so you'll just have to bear with me since im more of an angst/drama writer. Two unfortunate teens, from two totally different lifestyles, somehow find themselves in "Porziore Porto", an institute for the mentally incorrect. Desperate for a friend, Kagome Higurashi finds herself desolate and un-noticed in her temporary home. The manager, Kaede, notices her patient's lonely state and sends her to a room with Inuyasha, who has purposely scared all his former roomies out. Kagome finds him oddly alluring, while he finds her oddly repulsive. Just how will she befriend this hostile kid with offers but an open heart? (No lemons...sorry. Just not that kind of chick.)  
  
This first chapter is just a little intro so it sux...but I guarantee the next chappie will be better...I just need some reviews for inspiration. -Cough my ego cough- Anywho, it'll be up pretty soon whether I get no reviews or 100 so yeah. I just enjoy writing so it's okay if you don't like it! And flames are most definitely accepted! I enjoy THE FI-UHHH! ...don't ask...weird inside joke. On with the fic...  
  
{Moving Right Along!  
  
Me: Nope! This is my fic and you're my one true love and I own you rightfully!  
  
Inu: -Cocks an eyebrow- really? Well, wench, im deeply flattered by your love stricken state and your slightly stalker-ish infatuation of me but you don't own me.  
  
Me: -Laughs- that's what you think! Me and Rumiko made a deal!  
  
Inu: No...You didn't. I think I would know if she sold me to a obsessed fan girl...  
  
Me: ...Fine! This isn't over yet! I will own you eventually!  
  
Inu: Sure. But you don't own me now...  
  
Me: ...Whatever...I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome or any of the characters. They legally belong to Rumiko Takahashi...But will it stay that way? Don't count on it...Kukuku....  
  
{Moving Right Along!}  
  
-I was once told that there is darkness in all of our hearts...well does that mean there is also a light? If you hate, are you obliged to love? If you lie, is it a necessity to be honest at one point? But my main question is, if you are willing to die, must you live at all?-  
  
I wrote hurriedly in my journal. What I write is for me to see, not for others to know. Unfortunately, the counselor's job is to find out all that I do know. Counselors are what the directors call them atleast. They are therapists not counselors. For us psychos with mental flaws...Of course they don't say that. They say were different...well different is crazy in the epoch. And sometimes they are called doctors. Doctors care for patients though and patient usually are people who are involuntarily diseased and wish to fight the malady.  
  
People often mistake me for a punk...or a Goth. I am nothing. Nothing but a bother to the world, a mistake to it. But I guess I am here for one reason, to be just one if the many helpless, stuck for eternity behind the walls of "Porziore Porto".  
  
- InuYasha Hamasaki (Yeah...you'll see why I used that name later...yup they're related for those who know and worship Ayumi like I do!)  
  
{Moving right along!}  
  
Maybe it'll help me...I doubt it but who knows? When your own brother is slightly afraid to play a simple game with you, you know you need help. What I did was all in good fun! It was a simple game...that turned into a simple nightmare. But I can't let the past plague me, my aunt said when melodramatic mother decided to send me to the great "Healing Haven"! Now here I am in the car, staring at her with my 1000 luggage's full of provisions. But if im behaved and ordinary enough for the directors im free! But no matter what im stuck here for atleast a year.  
  
Maybe it won't be so bad though. Maybe, just maybe, I'll find some other misjudged individual that I can relate to. And when we leave we can be pen- pals! And it'll all turn out a happy ending! It doubt it though...this is the best correction facility in town for the worst kids...In other words, your rich kid either really messed up, or someone really did something HORRIBLE and got sent her by the judge. In my case, my mom just paid the EXTREME fee for someone to be enrolled here...for one highly unintelligent reason too...  
  
-Higarushi Kagome-Your one and only optimistic cynical.  
  
{End}  
  
Will it hurt for you too review? Is it SO bad of you to just review for me? I mean, Im just a kid with small dreams...you've gotta give me something! I really am a desperate youth trying to inscribe my feeling into fics! SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW...anywho, next chapter you'll see 1) what they did and 2) they're meeting...DUN DUN DUN! Now...REVIEW! :P 


End file.
